Let the 25th Hunger Games Begin!
by Darth Synkka
Summary: During the 25th Hunger Games, the rules are changed and each tribute must chose the second by voting, and four different teens from different backgrounds are thrown into the Hunger Games. Who will survive and who will die? I don't own the Hunger Games. My name is not Suzanne Collins therefore, I don't own HG. Rated T for violence and minor swearing maybe
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games_

_Briar Rose Keene POV_

My name is Briar Rose Keene. I was sixteen years old and I lived in District 5 which generated power for all of the nation of Panem. We weren't the richest district in Panem and our factories and power plants made the place not so pretty but it was still home, we could have it a lot worse (like people from districts 11 and 12) and there was nothing I hated more than the hunger games. Five years ago when I was eleven, my older sister Vida Rose was reaped (at the same age I was now actually) and had to go fight in the annual hunger games. She was killed in the bloodbath on the first day. The Capitol took my sister from me and I hated them for it, though I never said it out loud. That would get myself, and anyone I cared about, killed. My father was always nervous about reapings since he didn't want to lose me too.

It seemed odd that both of my parents' daughters had names that ended with Rose and I'd asked my father about this. I wasn't the only one who lost a sister to the hunger games. My mother had a sister named Rose when she was 19 and no longer eligible to fight in the games and my aunt Rose (who was 12 years old) was reaped and there was nothing my mother could do about it. Rose was killed on the first day and my mother named us all after her. After Vida Rose was reaped, my mother freaked out and beat up several Peacekeepers before being knocked out and brought to the Capitol. I had no idea what happened to her after that. My father said that she was probably dead and being eleven at the time, I believed him, but not so much anymore. The Capitol was cruel and tended to be…creative when their laws were broken.

It was nighttime, and my father and I sat in our tiny living room watching the television. The only thing that was on right now was the President reminding us that tomorrow was Reaping Day and that we would be thrown in prison if we didn't attend. Unless, of course, you were on death's door. That we already knew. I was about to turn the television off and go to bed when the President made a special announcement.  
>"This year is the 25th annual Hunger Games and we have decided to add a special twist to this very special Hunger Games that we now call the "Quarter Quell". Only one tribute will chosen by random. The other will be chosen by voting." Voting? You've <em>got<em> to be kidding me. Being sentenced to death by your own neighbour? That's worse than the reaping by far. I turned off the television and didn't move. My heart was pounding at a million miles an hour and I was freaking out. I was dreading tomorrow as the odds were definitely _not_ in my favour. My father and I shared a look. His brown-eyed gave locked mine. Would someone hate me enough to send me to the Games? If I got picked, would I survive? Twenty-four teenagers went in, but only one came out.

I went to bed as I was tired but I couldn't get to sleep because my brain wouldn't shut up. I couldn't stand the idea of someone I thought was my friend sending me to the Hunger Games. And if the reaping was twisted by this Quarter Quell, the Games themselves might have completely changed. That night, I only got 3 hours of sleep, tops.

The next morning, my father had breakfast ready and I spent the whole morning getting ready for the reaping. I looked through all of my things and found nothing nice enough for a reaping. I sighed heavily and decided to wear what I wore to last year's reaping. It was this long-sleeved maroon dress (and the only one I had since I hated dresses, skirts and anything of that nature) that I would only wear to an occasion like a reaping. I braided my red hair and twisted it into a bun and I was ready to leave. As a family, my father and I left for the square where the reaping will be taking place. We all signed in and we were corralled to our proper places; my father with the parents and myself with the 16-year-old girls. I was hoping that I wouldn't get picked, either by our escort or by the reaped tribute.

"About time you got here." whispered a female voice from beside me. The girl was the same age as me with dark hair and blue eyes. She was also my very best friend Althea Dunbryll.

"It wasn't easy getting ready for the screwed up reaping, you know." I whispered back.

"I know what you mean. I had to help my mother get outfits for me, her, my siblings _and _my father." she explained. And then she was silent. The mayor of District 5 stood on the stage with our escort Daphnie Ajax. The mayor read us the History of Panem, the Dark Days (the rebellion against the Capitol) and the Treaty of Treason which is the reason why every year, each district must provide one girl and boy between the ages of twelve and eighteen to fight to the death in arena that could hold anything from a burning desert to a frozen wasteland on live television. We were (of course) forced to watch our friends and/or family members suffer and die.  
>"What are the chances of one of us getting picked?" Althea asked. I looked at her face and realized she was an even bigger wreck than I was.<br>"I don't know." I answered honestly. "I'm more interested in our chances of winning if we _are_ picked." I said. Then the Mayor read the list of previous victors. We've had only one victor in 25 years. She was a young woman (she was fifteen was she was reaped) named Otillie Allardyce who won about 10 years ago. I heard much about her. About how she pretended to be a weakling; cried at the reaping, got low a score, gushed like a small child at the interview, but when the Games started, she showed herself to be even more vicious than the Careers (tributes, typically from districts 1, 2 and 4, who trained their whole lives for the Hunger Games). She killed half the tributes herself during the bloodbath and then ran off with supplies and weapons from the Cornucopia. After three days the Career pack found her and asked her to join up. She helped them hunt down and kill the other tributes and after that, Otillie picked off the Careers one by one until she was the last one standing. Everyone was scared of her.  
>"Yeah, slim to none, I'm guessing."<br>"Happy Hunger Games, District 5!" Daphnie began in her ridiculous Capitol accent. Daphnie was a young, almost normal-looking woman aside from her gothic attire. She had black and magenta hair worn in a pixie cut, abnormally long black eyelashes, her lips were coloured black and she wore completely black, red and dark purple clothes.  
>"May the odds be <em>ever<em> in your favour!" Daphnie's hand hovered over the single ball with _all_ the names inside for what seemed like an eternity and the crowd was getting restless, wondering whose funeral to prepare for. I crossed my fingers and hoped that neither Althea nor I got picked.

_If Althea gets picked, I'll volunteer. _I promised myself.

She finally put her hand in the ball. She pulled out a sheet and spoke the name that was on it.  
>"Atom Heller!" No. Not him. Anybody but him. That kid was in my year and he outright hated me. And let me tell you the feeling was mutual. That's it. He's going to pick me. He was going send me to the games as revenge for that time I broke his nose in front of everyone. It was embaressing for him because he was huge and I was really small, only 5 feet and 2 inches.<p>

"Now, choose the second tribute, Atom." said Daphnie. Atom had an evil smile on his face as he made his decision.  
>"I choose…Althea Dunbryll!" Everything went quiet and nobody moved but everyone was staring in the direction of my best friend. Althea began to walk to the stage slowly, like she was concentrating only on the rhythm of her feet…left, right, left, right…<p>

It took me a few moments to get over the initial shock of my closest friend being chosen and when I did, I made a decision.  
>I pushed passed the crowd to get close enough to be heard and then I shouted to the top of my lungs; "I volunteer!"<br>Suddenly, everyone stared at me like I had just said; "I want to eat an old boot!" and Althea stopped dead in her tracks. Even Daphnie seemed speechless.  
>"I want to volunteer as a tribute for District 5!" I said in a loud and confident voice.<br>"Well…" Daphnie began at a loss for words. "It looks like District 5 has a volunteer. Come along!" Daphnie beckoned me to the stage.  
>I looked back at my dad who was openly crying and Althea who looked incredibly ticked off as she walked back to her place. I walked deliberately to stage wearing no emotion since I didn't want to look weak and be picked as an easy target.<p>

"What's your name?" Daphnie asked me.  
>"Briar Rose Keene. Althea is my best friend." I muttered.<br>"I see," said Daphnie. "The tributes of District 5 everyone!" she yelled out in a cheery, bubbly voice that was clearly fake. "Shake hands you two." Atom shook my hand and I gave him an evil look that said; "I'll get you for this." We were escorted by Peacekeepers to the Justice Building where we were put in separate rooms. I said my goodbyes to my father and Althea. Althea's big blue eyes locked with my green ones and said; "Win, 'cause if you die I swear I'll kill you." I chuckled mirthlessly and hugged my best friend.  
>"I'll come back, I promise."<p>

"You better." Althea said with a catch in her throat. After a few moments, she released me and walked out of the room.

Soon after, Atom and I were brought to the train and I was almost blinded by all the cameras and all the people were getting into my personal space. Basically, I couldn't have been more glad when we got into the train and left for the Capitol. 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games_**

_Alana Styx POV_

It was Reaping Day in District 2, which was actually a day of excitement for the citizens of District 2 since we trained our whole lives to participate in the annual Hunger Games. Winning a Hunger Games was a great honour in our district.

The industry of District 2 was masonry but we also made weapons and provided Peacekeepers.

The people of my district found the Hunger Games ten times more exciting now that we got to pick the second tribute. What I didn't get, was how _anyone_ (aside from the Capitol) could possibly find that exciting in any way. Now don't get me wrong, I don't hate the Capitol (being the third wealthiest district right behind district 1, how could I?), but that didn't mean that I didn't think they were completely sick in the head. The way I saw it, you'd have to be very sick to find 24 teenagers killing each other entertaining. Even worse, the people of my district find it entertaining to kill people. I've watched previous Hunger Games and the District 2 tributes loved it almost as much as the Capitol did.

My name was Alana Styx and I lived alone with my mother who raised me by herself after my father died in a training accident. My mother didn't want me training with weapons after that but, well, we were taught that in school. I was particularly fond of the bow and arrow, everything else I was good with but I didn't really like.

The entire population of District 2 was packed in the square which stood in the shadow of the huge mountain that housed the headquarters of the Peacekeepers and Panem's military. Our escort, an almost normal-looking man except his crimson hair that reached his butt, walked on to the stage and spoke. "Happy Quarter Quell District 2!" That's what they called it now. A Quarter Quell. I heard rumours from the other kids that the Capitol planned on having more Quarter Quells, one every 25 years. This year there was only one glass ball instead of two and that one glass ball had the name of every teenager in District 2 inside.

Our mayor stood up and did what he did every year. He read the History of Panem, how devastating the Dark Days were, how District 2 has always been fiercely loyal to the Capitol and how we should always be that loyal. He then read the list of previous victors. There were at least 12 or 13 of them, and most of them were still alive too.

District 2 always did well in the Hunger Games. Most of the time, if a tribute from District 2 wasn't the victor, then he or she was the last to die. Of course there was the odd exception every now and then.

Anyway, the victors that were named took a seat on the stage as our escort put his hand in the single glass bowl and pulled out a slip with a single name on it.  
>"Remus Slate!" I looked over at the 18-year-old boys and saw Remus (a handsome dark-haired boy who was built like a mountain) with a big old smile on his face. I knew no one would volunteer for him since he wanted to truly impress the district by winning this year's Hunger Games and he was going to volunteer anyway. Besides, the look he gave everybody said; "Volunteer and I'll kill you."<br>"Now Remus, pick one of District 2's lovely young ladies as the second tribute." Remus contemplated which girl to bring into the games. I knew he would want to chose a girl who was skilled with a weapon but wouldn't be too hard to kill after the weaker tributes were dead. He had his eye on the 15-year-olds. Not a bad choice for his criteria. The 15's tended to be spectacular with knives but not fully trained in the art of brutality.  
>"How about…" he pointed to a 15-year-old girl with dirty blonde hair. "You. Alexis Bedford." Alexis didn't hesitate to get on the stage but I don't think she really wanted to leave home. Like me, she had a parent who was a blacksmith and I knew Alexis because we made weapons together.<br>"Are there any volunteers for Alexis?" That was a stupid question if I've ever heard one. There were _always_ volunteers in between the ages of 17 and 18. It was only a matter who was the first to say; "I do!"

I took a deep breath and decided that it was my turn to enter the Games. It was expected of me to volunteer next year anyway, so why not start a year early. Besides, I could handle Remus better than Alexis could. Remus may be powerful and strong, but I was smarter and faster and I could outsmart him. The other tributes? It depends, but Remus? Definitely.  
>"I do." I said loudly and confidently. "I volunteer." I walked on the stage and Alexis walked off. I could tell she wasn't afraid of going to the Games. She was a well-trained knife-thrower and it was rare in district 2 for anyone reaped to actually be the ones going to the Games.<br>"Your name, Miss?" The Capitol man asked. I lifted my chin and squared my shoulders.  
>"Alana Styx." I said.<br>"District 2's tributes everyone!" The Capitol man yelled out trying to get everybody more excited than they already were. I knew what they thinking. This was going to be an interesting Games. Just about everybody knew of my skill with a bow and arrow, a surprisingly overlooked weapon in district 2. Boys leaned toward swords and spears while the girls tended to like the throwing knives. "Shake hands you two." said the Capitol man. Remus shook my hand harder and more forcefully than necessary. He was trying to intimidate me, but he was going to learn soon enough that I didn't scare easy.

We were escorted to the Justice Building where I said my goodbyes to my mother, the only family I had. She put her hands on my shoulders and said that she was very proud that I was brave enough to volunteer to fight Remus. We both knew that he was ruthless even by our standards. She told me that if anyone could outsmart and beat Remus, and come home, it was me. I told my mother that I loved her and she said;  
>"I love you, too."<br>We then shared the same look. A look that was a telltale sign that we were thinking the same thing. That there was still a chance that, however unlikely, I wouldn't be coming back.  
>"Be safe, my girl." she muttered.<br>"I will." I replied fighting back tears. Now, I wasn't a cryer. No self-respecting citizen of district 2 would be, but this was my _mother_ for crying out loud. And there was a chance that I would never see her again. There was a chance that she would watch me die on live television.

The Peacekeepers then escorted my mother out of the building. Remus and I were brought to the train with people and cameras all in our faces. We got in the train and began our short-ish ride to the Capitol. There was no doubt about it, this was going to be a very interesting Games.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games_**

_Finn Seafire POV_

I was out fishing with my best friend Oceane Coral early that morning since we had the reaping in the afternoon. All morning neither of us said anything to each other. The silence was awkward and I could tell that Oceane was nervous about something. But what? The reaping? I couldn't blame her if she was nervous about that. I didn't let anybody see it, but I was shaking inside too.

Last night, the President announced on television that this year's Hunger Games wasn't going to be a normal one. He changed the rules of the Hunger Games for this year alone (and possibly the Hunger Games 25 years from now) so that randomness at the reaping was thrown out the window and only one tribute will be chosen by chance. The other tribute, by voting. Now _that_ was the true test of friendship. You know someone was never really your friend when they send you to die in the Hunger Games. I'd never send Oceane to the Games. Not only was she my best friend but I had a slight crush on her.

"Finn?" Oceane asked as she pulled her fish-filled net out of the water.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Think we're going to get picked for the Games?"

"I don't know. I don't want to think about that right now." I said.

"Really? It's all I _can_ think about right now. I didn't get any sleep last night thinking about it." Oceane explained. She definitely _looked_ like she didn't get any sleep last night. Her big, round sea green eyes had dark shadows under them, her straight sandy blonde hair was a tangled mess and her deeply tanned skin was paler than usual. Yup, Oceane was definitely worrying about this more than I was. I took her hand as she nervously tied fancy, complicated knots.  
>"Look, it'll be fine. Neither of us are going to get picked." I said trying to sound reassuring.<br>"But what if we do? What then? Finn, if you get picked, promise that you'll chose me to come with you." Oceane replied sounding more angry than anything else. My blue eyes widened.  
>"What?! Oceane no! I'm not taking you into the arena!" I yelled.<br>"Too bad!" Oceane snapped, now really ticked off. "I'd rather die in that ring with you than sit at home, biting my nails, wondering if you'll come home." I sighed not really wanting to argue with her. She was right though. Personally, I was thinking the same thing. Hell, if she got picked, I would volunteer for the guy she would chose and I knew for a fact that she wouldn't chose me.  
>"Alright. I see where your coming from. But you have to do the same for me." I said. Oceane offered me her hand as though she wanted me to shake it.<br>"Deal." She said. I took her hand and shook it. We spent the rest of the morning fishing and it was a lot less awkward. It was suddenly just any other morning's fishing. We went home about an hour or so before the Reaping so that we would be ready in time.

I came home and put on my reaping clothes, which, unless it was a reaping, never left my closet. I managed to tame my black hair which had been sticking up in every direction and I went to the reaping with my mom, dad, and 19-year-old brother Dylan. We signed in as we did every year and stood in our proper places. Our Capitol escort, a very bold and flamboyant woman who wore a pink puffy dress, more flower tattoos than skin and a big pink bow on her head of yellow-not blonde yellow-hair, stood on the stage along with our mayor, Pisces, who read us the same thing every year which I had stopped paying attention to since I was 13 years old. Sometimes, I swore the Capitol people weren't even human. Previous victors from district 4 (there were 3 of them) took their seats on the stage as they did every year.

Next thing I knew, our escort was wishing us a happy Hunger Games and that the "Odds may ever be in your favour". There was only one glass ball this year instead of two. Our escort put her hand in the ball and pulled out a slip of paper with a name on it.

"Finn Seafire!" For a second I almost forgot how to breathe. My name had been called. And that meant I had to keep my promise to Oceane and make her go to the Hunger Games. I made my way to the stage and braced myself to keep my promise to Oceane. As much as I hated it, I always kept my promises.

"Now, for our second tribute…Finn, who do you chose?"

"Oceane Coral." I muttered. Everything went quiet and everyone's gazes switched from me, to Oceane, then back to me repeatedly as though they couldn't believe I had chosen _her_ as the girl tribute. Honestly, I couldn't believe I'd actually done it either.

"Oceane Coral, where are you?" said our escort.

"Right here!" I heard Oceane's voice yell. She walked up to the stage wearing no emotion. It was best not to cry at a reaping. It was filmed and the other tributes would pick you off first because they'd see you as a weakling.

"Feast your eyes on the tributes that will represent district 4!" said our escort as though she were expecting everyone to clap. No body did though. Only in districts 1 and 2 did anybody clap. I had no idea why though. Maybe they were just as sick as the Capitol. "Shake hands you two."  
>Oceane shook my hand and whispered; "Thanks for keeping your promise."<p>

"No problem." I whispered back. We were then escorted to the Justice Building by Peacekeepers where we were put in separate rooms to say goodbye to our friends and/or family. I said goodbye to my mother, my father and my brother who all said basically the same thing.  
>"You can do this,"<br>"You can make it home,"  
>"Just get your hands on a trident and some rope,"<br>The Peacekeepers excorted Oceane and me out, we got on the train and we were on our way to the Capitol. 


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games_**

_Ava Barker POV_

My name is Ava Barker. I was 12 years old and I spent my whole life in district 7, the lumber district. I'd been using axes, hatches and saws since I could pick them up. I'd spent my whole life cutting down trees, climbing them, playing hide-and-seek in them with the other kids when we had the time. This was my first year of being eligible fight in the Hunger Games. I had a very bad feeling about this since I woke up this morning.

I was sitting on the velvet couch of the Justice Building, twirling a strand of my blonde hair around my finger, waiting for my parents to come say good bye. I had been reaped into the Hunger Games and since we had to chose the second tribute, I picked my older brother Grover. I didn't want to but he was eighteen and had much more of a chance to win this and come home than me, who had no chance at all and plus, he made me promise that I would.

I was fidgeting on the couch and I couldn't stop picking at my finger nails. What if my parents were so angry with me for sending Grover that they wouldn't even come say goodbye? I hoped that it was just nonsense that was going through my nervous and downright terrified brain, but I hadn't seen my parents yet and it was almost time to go to the train. Tears started to threaten to come out and I couldn't cry, not even here. Even if I wiped the tears away, it would still show that I'd been crying.

I waiting for my parents for a little bit longer and I lost hope of them coming. I started to cry. I didn't care how I looked anymore. I didn't care if I was picked as an easy target. In fact, I was hoping that I'd be the first to die. Not like my parents would care anyway.

Suddenly, the door opened and my mother, Rowan Barker, slowly walked in, looking like she'd been crying too. We stared at each other for a moment, and then she hugged me. I cried harder because I was happy that my mother bothered to come say goodbye but I was also scared to go to the Games.

"Shh…it's ok Ava, Sweetie. You'll be fine. Grover will look after you in the arena, do you hear me?" she whispered.

"Yes…" I muttered. "But aren't you mad at me for choosing Grover?"

"What? Mad? Why would I be _mad_? I was a little surprised but I can never be mad at you, Honey."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too. Now, get your hands on an axe or a hatchet. You're good with those, and avoid the other tributes. There are 22 other kids from other districts that will try to kill you. Just hide and let them kill each other." Rowan explained. I nodded at her advice. It was good advice. Advice that could save my life but was probably easier said than done.

"Times up." said the Peacekeeper. Rowan hugged me one more time before being pretty much dragged out by the Peacekeeper. It wasn't long before my father, Jack, walked in.

"You ok, Aves?" he asked. I plastered on a fake smile and nodded enthusiastically. Jack sat beside me on the couch.

"I know you're scared, Kiddo, but it won't be that hard. Grover will make sure you come back and don't make any allies. Allies can make the Games easier, but in the end, it comes down to either you or your ally and they will always choose themselves."

"Ok, so…no allies except for Grover?" I asked.

"Exactly. And I trust your mother already told you to hide and let the other tributes kill themselves off?"

"Yes, she did." I replied.

"Good, because if you do that, you'll be fine. You _will_ come home." I heard the sound of the door opening. A Peacekeeper was taking my dad away.

"Remember what I said, ok, Kiddo?"

"I will, dad. I love you."

"Love you, too." Jack got off the lovely velvet couch and walked out of the room, stopping only once to smile at me. I smiled back and that was the last I saw of my father.

I felt a little better about the Games after talking to my parents but it still scared me that all the other tributes will be older than me. The Careers (tributes from districts 1, 2 and 4) were all 17-18 year olds and they usually won with only a couple of exceptions. Not one of the past victors were 12 or even 13-14. I was toast. The odds were not in my favour today and I doubted that they would be in my favour during the Games.

The Peacekeeper opened the door and told me that it was time to leave for the Capitol. Oh man. This was really happening. I was really leaving home. I took a deep breath that didn't really help much and thought;

_This is it. _

Igot up off my butt and slowly shuffled to the door and the Peacekeeper that was patiently waiting for me. As we exited the Justice Building, I found my brother, well, more like _he_ found _me_. He smiled at me and my emotions were mixed up and jumbled. I was so happy that my big brother was here with me through all of this but I was sad and angry that only one of us would get to come out of the arena, if that. I hated the idea of being alive and my brother being dead but I don't think my parents could handle both of us being dead. We all wanted both me and Grover to return home but that wasn't going to happen. Even I understood that. For at least one of us (or both if we're _that_ unlucky) the only way we're going home, is in a casket.

Grover and I were escorted to the train that would take us to the Capitol. We were surrounded by camera crews and reporters. There were so many of them that all I could see were the lights of the cameras and all I could hear were their voices that jumbled together.

I was glad when we finally got on the train. There were rich foods of all kinds (some of which I couldn't even name) but it wasn't the food that grabbed my attention. It was the fact that I had my own room where I could bawl all I wanted in privacy. That was exactly what I did and I am not ashamed to admit it. I curled up in a ball on my bed and cried. A little later, I could have sworn that Grover was doing the same thing.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**_

_Briar Rose Keene POV_

I sat with my head against the window, watching the world speed by. There was plenty of rich Capitol food (some of which I didn't even know what it was) but I wasn't hungry. I couldn't believe that I was actually going to the Hunger Games. I didn't have any special skills but I loved Althea like a sister. I couldn't let her go to the Hunger Games. I _couldn't_. Atom Heller made my blood seethe. I disliked him before because he was just a jerk but now I hated him. I hated him so much that I was ashamed. Atom could have picked anyone but he picked my best friend, my sister, knowing that I would either volunteer or be forced to watch her die before my eyes.

Otillie entered the room and sat down with us. I glanced in her direction and looked out the window again.  
>"What are your talents?" Otillie demanded.<p>

"What?" Atom asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"What are your talents? As in what are you good at that could help you win the games? You seem strong Atom, but what can s_he d_o?" Otillie asked him clearly talking about me.

"Nothing." Atom snapped. "Nothing." I was on the verge of standing up from my seat and punching Atom (again) but I decided against it. He was just trying to make me mad and I wasn't about to give him that satisfaction. I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

"So, Briar Rose, you figured you'd just volunteer without any kind of special skills? You will die on the first day and embaress me! Is that what you want?" Otillie yelled angrily.

_Like I give a damn about you? _

"I bet she just didn't want her idiot skank of a friend to take the spotlight." Atom laughed. Suddenly, my temper flared up and I could no longer control it. _He's _the one that picked her. _I'm_ the one he wanted to take revenge on. I grabbed a small knife and stabbed in the table right in between Atom's middle and ring fingers. Atom gasped and looked scared. Otillie stared at me with a look of pleasant surprise.

"Next time, it goes through your hand." I said. I stood up and walked away from them. I didn't need any of them. I would either win this or die but I would do it without a mentor. I slammed the door of my room shut, pulled my red hair apart so that it flowed around my shoulders again, yanked off my reaping dress and looked for something more comfortable to wear. I found a simple short-sleeved shirt and leggings, put them on and watched this years reapings. I didn't want to watch kids get picked for slaughter but I had to get an idea of what I was up against. As usual, first up was District 1. One of the Career Districts.

A girl tribute was chosen first, a young blonde aged about 14, but as usual, another girl took her place. The new District 1 girl was another blonde, looking about seventeen, with brilliant sapphire blue eyes. I watched as the boy was chosen but it wasn't the District 1's that scared the crap out of me. It was the boy from District 2. He was huge. Even bigger than Atom. The girl with curly black hair and green eyes who had volunteered for the blonde was obviously tall, looking at about 5 foot and eleven inches, and probably the same age as the boy, but even she looked dwarfed by his mountain-like size. But she didn't look scared. The smug look on her face said; "Challenge accepted." I watched as the tributes from Districts 3 and 4 were chosen and it was weird seeing my own reaping. I was satisfied that none of my fear showed on camera though. The only emotion that the cameras captured was my anger toward Atom. I watched the rest of the readings, keeping an eye out for any weaknesses. I felt really bad for the girl tribute from District 7 though. She was this tiny 12 year old who was nearly in tears when she stammered out the name of the boy tribute Grover Barker. I figured that he was her brother or at least a cousin because they had the same golden blonde hair and blue eyes. They also shared the same last name. I promised myself that if I ran into Grover or the girl tribute (I think her name was Ava) I would leave them alone. I turned off the tv and decided to get some sleep. Tomorrow would be a big day since we were going to get to the Capitol tomorrow.

My dreams were haunted by the Hunger Games. I dreamt I was in a snowy pine forest and I was searching for firewood to keep warm. I had the odd feeling that I was being followed but I couldn't see anyone. I shook my head thinking that the Games were making me paranoid. I kept walking but soon after I heard another noise.

"Who's there?" I snapped. The big guy from District 2 came at me with his sword. I threw a knife at him and it embedded in his shoulder but it only fazed him as much as a normal wasp sting would have. He raised the hilt of his sword and everything went black.

I woke up screaming on my bed on the train. I wasn't in the arena yet. As I took deep breaths to get my breathing under control, I mentally scolded myself for dreaming about getting killed (or worse). "It'll be fine." I told myself. "How hard can it be?"

_It's just a duel to the death. What could _possibly_go wrong?_

I got out of bed since I was definitely not going to get any sleep after a dream like that.

I walked into the dining room telling myself that I wouldn't even acknowledge Atom or Otillie's existences. I sat down and I was face-to-face with Daphnie. I didn't mind Daphnie to be honest. I talked to her and only her all morning. As it turns out, despite her gothic attire, she was actually quite optimistic. And she was actually somewhat nice for someone from the Capitol. I was really distracted that morning and not really paying much attention. I couldn't stop thinking about the reapings of the other tributes and that damn dream. It was so vivid and felt so real. I mentally shook myself and went to take a shower before we got to the Capitol.

I stepped into my room to find it completely devoid of the clothes that I had left on the floor last night and my bed completely made. I'd been told that our train had a few Avoxes (people who were traitors to the Capitol and were punished by having had their tongues cut out) but I haven't seen any of them. I walked into the bathroom, took off my clothes, and looked at the controls with a confused look. I didn't have the slightest clue what any of the buttons did. I started pressing buttons at random but I ended up getting sprayed with water from every direction and was washed with every soap and shampoo there was. I stepped out of the shower and towelled myself down. I pulled on my clothes on left the bathroom. I saw (for the first time ever) an Avox. She was an older woman, somewhere in her late thirties, possibly early forties with long vibrant red hair. The exact same colour as mine. She was laying out some clothes for me and also brought in some clean towels.

"Thanks." I said. The woman jumped, startled, as though she's not used to people thanking her for her work. She looked at me, strangely familiar blue eyes wide as we looked at each other silently for a few moments. With startling realization, I understood. Why those eyes seemed so familiar, why she herself seemed so familiar, why she seemed so startled when I spoke to her. But it couldn't be. It _couldn't_ be. The realization must have shown on my face because the woman ran out of the room.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Wait!" I ran of the room to follow her but she was already gone. I stopped chasing her and walked slowly back to my room. This seriously complicates things. Well...more than they already were, anyway. I laid down on my bed and started crying.


	6. Sorry about this

**Hey there guys. I'm probably going to abandon this story but if you want to adopt it and/or do a rewrite, be my guest. Just let me know so I that I know you're doing it. Otherwise you have my full permission.**

**I'm really sorry about this but let me know in the comments or PM me for adoption of this story**


End file.
